Electronic display devices such as tablets and eReaders are ideal for displaying consumable content. The content may be, for example, an electronic book (eBook), an online article or blog, images, a movie or video, a map, just to name a few types. Such display devices are also useful for displaying a user interface that allows a user to interact with an application running on the device. The user interface may include, for example, one or more touchscreen controls and/or one or more displayed hardware feature labels that correspond to nearby hardware buttons. The display may be backlit or not, and may be implemented for instance with an LED screen or an electrophoretic display.